Amertume
by Marynes Malefoy
Summary: Cela fait des années que la bataille entre le bien et le mal s'est achevée. Pourtant, pour Lisa Turpin et Théodore Nott, cette guerre est encore encrée dans leur esprit et leurs pensées. Tandis que les souvenirs se bousculent dans la tête de chacun, ils vont se retrouver, à l'endroit où tout à commencer. OS


_OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge de Mildred (PlumeAPapote) sur la plateforme Skyrock. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira._

* * *

Onze heures moins cinq. Gare King's Cross de Londres.

La jeune femme courut à toute vitesse à travers une barrière située entre la voie neuf et dix. Retrouvée en dessous d'une grande arche en fer, elle put lire les indications « Voie 9 ¾ ».

Une foule d'émotions la submergea. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue là, qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée devant ce train rouge qu'elle avait tant de fois prit dans son enfance. La dernière fois était il y a déjà deux ans, 1997. L'année de la Grande Guerre opposant le grand Harry Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette année elle voulait revoir le Poudlard Express. Sûrement parce que son adolescence lui manquait atrocement.

L'ancienne Serdaigle laissa son regard vagabonder sur les visages des élèves. Elle pouvait voir la joie émaner de leur visage. Sur les plus petits, eux, la peur dans leur regard et leurs gestes étaient visibles. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de tenir leur chariot et tous les parents la larme à l'œil. Ne pas voir leur enfant jusqu'au moins Noël les bouleversait. L'ancienne élève esquissa un sourire.

Elle se souvint avoir eu très peur la première fois qu'elle était venue devant ce grand train rouge à ses onze ans. C'était effrayant de partir de la maison.

Elle examina encore les lieux quelques secondes : cet endroit lui manquait. Elle se souvenait même ne pas avoir pu le prendre à la fin de sa septième année. D'une certaine façon, elle enviait le fait que ces nouveaux sorciers, eux, seraient plus tranquilles. Il n'y aurait pas de menace qui planerait au-dessus de leur tête. Ils auraient une scolarité normale. Elle en était presque jalouse. De la jalousie malsaine. Puis elle s'avança vers un banc collé au mur de pierres.

Onze heures.

Le train siffla le départ. A l'entente de ce son si caractéristique, le reste des enfants rentrèrent immédiatement dans le train. Les parents et membres de famille étaient au bord du quai, leur main s'agitant en signe d'au revoir.

Oui, elle était nostalgique. La guerre l'avait fait grandir plus que prévu. Comme si la jeune fille qu'elle était i peine quelques années disparaissait. Elle se souvint quand ses parents eux aussi se tenaient ici, lui faisant des signes.

Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle enviait leur naïveté tellement plaisante. Son cœur était serré.

Peu-à-peu, la voie 9 ¾ se vidait.

Onze heures douze.

Elle pensa à ce moment que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être revenue ici. Cela la rendait tellement triste. Même deux ans après la victoire d'Harry Potter contre le Mage Noir, ses nuits étaient toujours peuplées de cauchemars ayant toujours le même paysage : Poudlard durant la guerre. Elle entendait les cris de tous les élèves quand la voix froide de Voldemort a retentit dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tous les cris poussés étaient remplis d'effroi, de peur.

Elle revoyait le sang coulant sur le cou de Lavande Brown, tuée par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback. Tellement de sang, partout. Le sang sur le corps de l'ancien professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal en troisième année, Monsieur Lupin, tué par Antonin Dolohov. Puis sa femme, tuée par sa propre tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Le rire de cette folle était à glacer le sang et elle faisait tellement peur. Le petit Colin Crivey tué lui aussi, comme un cinquantaine d'autres élèves. Le sang sur l'un des jumeaux de la famille Weasley. Le liquide rougeâtre était présent partout.

La jeune femme se rappelait en avoir eu des nausées, même plusieurs jours après cette nuit du 1er mai 1998. Tous ces adolescents, qui comme elle, à ce moment perdaient le reste de leur enfance. Ce n'était pas humain de laisser des enfants faire une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. La guerre laissait trop de séquelles pour des enfants d'à peine dix-huit ans.

Après la guerre, quand elle rentrait avec ses parents, saine et sauve, elle était déboussolée. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et honteuse de s'en être sorti. Quel paradoxe. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait réussit à survivre, alors que tant d'autre ont péris. Puis, une deuxième période la traversa et elle souhaitait mourir. Elle n'arrivait plus à vivre avec ce traumatisme.

Quelques semaines après, elle a reçu un hibou qui la conviait à une cérémonie en la mémoire de toutes les personnes décédées durant la guerre. Tous les survivants étaient conviés. Elle hésita longuement. Elle se disait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à y retourner. C'était encore trop tôt. Si elle y allait, elle reverrait encore dans sa tête le visage de tous ces morts.

La jeune femme y alla finalement. Elle pleura plus de larmes qu'elle ne penserait verser, debout devant le Saule Cogneur. Elle voyait le visage de centaines de parents, en pleurs. Madame McGonagall était présente, ainsi que plusieurs autres professeurs. On voyait sur son visage la tristesse que la directrice des Gryffondor éprouvait. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, avec ses parents. Elle ne se calma que tard dans la nuit, le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'était allégé. Elle commençait à faire son deuil.

Des pas se rapprochèrent. Un homme s'installa à sa droite, sur son banc. Elle n'avait même pas entendu sa cape frotter sur le bois du long siège, ni même le bruit de sa respiration. Elle ne le voyait pas non plus, trop concentrée sur ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle releva lentement ses yeux bleus et ils se posèrent sur un brun à lunette, des grands cernes violacés sous les yeux. Il leva à son tour les yeux sur elle.

« Turpin.  
- Nott, répondit-elle, essuyant rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. »

Ils détournèrent leur regard puis se mirent à fixer un point invisible devant eux, se terrant dans un silence confortable. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires pour le moment. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?, demanda-t-il, brisant le silence qui les englobait.  
- Simple envie. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Nott, elle préférait changer de sujet, ne voulant pas expliquer les réelles raisons de sa présence ici.  
- Le soir de la guerre, répondit-il froidement. »

En plein dans le sujet. Naturellement. Lisa se redressa sur le banc et croisa les jambes, crispée. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à mordiller les peaux mortes autour de ses ongles. Cela aussi, c'était une séquelle de la guerre. Plusieurs semaines avant la bataille, tout le monde savait déjà ce qui allait se produire. Elle passait des nuits blanches à pleurer d'angoisse. Oui, Lisa Turpin était une émotive.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ?, reprit-elle soudainement.  
- La nostalgie de Poudlard, murmura l'ancien Serpentard. »

Il tourna sa tête vers la jolie blonde et la fixa quelques secondes de ses yeux marrons. Quand elle sentit son regard, elle tourna elle aussi la tête vers le brun. Il détourna finalement la tête et craqua ses doigts, signe de gêne. Il reporta encore une fois son attention sur le point invisible. La Serdaigle réfléchit quelques secondes. La situation était très étrange ! Etre là, assise à côté d'un ancien Serpentard, cela la troublait un peu, même si la paix était rétablie, il y avait toujours des rivalités entre les maisons.

« On pourrait rester là, à parler du temps si tu le souhaites mais je…  
- Nott, pourquoi tu es là réellement ? le coupa-t-elle. Elle ne souhaitait réellement pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui. »

Elle voulait savoir s'il avait tué pendant la guerre. Oui, la jeune femme apprit à Poudlard qu'il vivait avec son père, un Mangemort veuf… Alors elle se posait des questions. Si oui, il avait déjà tué, pourquoi était-il là à côté d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps assise à ces côtés s'il avait participé activement au massacre qu'a été la bataille de Poudlard. Et puis, elle était tellement atteinte et souffrait tellement de cette guerre. Elle se leva d'un bon et se posta en face du vert et argent et peut-être ancien même Mangemort. Elle avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre.

« Et puis, s'énerva la bleu et bronze, tu ne devrais pas être à Azkaban ? Pour toutes les personnes que tu as dû tuer de ta baguette ! Tu es ignoble, elle s'emporta, comment oses-tu venir jusqu'ici ? Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, toujours assis à la même place sur ce même banc de la voie 9 ¾ menant à Poudlard. Il voulait, avant de répondre à de telles bêtises, laisser dire ce que l'ancienne Serdaigle pensait. Elle criait presque de rage, debout devant lui, les bras faisant de grands gestes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il devrait être à Azkaban comme les autres Mangemort. Elle disait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être encore en vie alors que beaucoup de personnes, beaucoup plus précieuses étaient, elles, parties.

Son monologue terminé, elle remarqua que Théodore ne l'écoutait plus, il avait le regard aux pieds de l'aigle et semblait distrait. Il y avait une sorte de lueur dans ses prunelles marron, comme s'il repensait à des souvenirs intenses. Elle approcha sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme et claqua des doigts.

« Tu m'écoutes ? dit-elle, agressive. »

On voyait clairement qu'elle attendait une réponse à toutes ses interrogations et reproches. Elle espérait aussi ne pas s'être cassé la voix pour deux mornilles. Il releva la tête vers elle.

« Arrête de jouer les victimes Turpin, arrête, son ton était las. Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui a été traumatisé par cette foutue guerre ? Ne joue pas la victime, il y en a eu assez. Pas la peine qu'on en rajoute. »

La jeune fille ne savait que dire. Elle n'imaginait pas la possibilité que lui, Théodore Nott, puisse avoir été touché par la guerre. Il semblait pourtant être du côté de la facilité. Oui, son père Mangemort, le serpent ne pouvait pas s'être rebellé contre son vieux géniteur.

Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à Poudlard sur les septièmes années de Serpentard. Il y avait des paris : qui rejoindrais l'Ordre et combattraient pour Poudlard et qui au contraire serait du côté du Lord. Et le cas de Théodore Nott était vite classé. Nott ? Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sûr.

Finalement, ne sachant que dire, Lisa se rassit à côté de lui, plus crispée que jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lui aussi endurer aussi mal cette guerre.

Le vert et argent était tout de même troublé par ce que la jeune femme avait dit. Même si il refuserait de l'admettre, elle l'avait blessé.

Tout le monde le savait, son père était du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ayant été envoyé à Serpentard, c'était indéniable, il était comme prédestiné à recevoir la Marque. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui s'était passé l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Son père essayait de se faire mieux voir par Voldemort. Il se disait que faire de son fils un fidèle était une bonne manière de remonter dans les rangs.

Théo ne voulait pas la recevoir. Pour lui, cela comportait trop d'engagements et de responsabilités. Il n'était pas du côté des Mangemorts. Ni même de celui de l'Ordre. Il pensait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, pas sa bataille. Pourquoi irait-il se battre, risquer de se blesser ou même mourir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il avait envie de partir loin de l'Ecosse, et par la même occasion, loin de son père.

Sa mère était décédée, il n'avait même pas six ans. Il se souvenait encore de son odeur si plaisante, de ses étreintes le soir dans le lit du petit Théodore. Elle était tellement aimante et elle lui manquait terriblement, chaque jour qui passait.

Quand sa grand-mère maternelle lui a annoncé la mort de sa mère, il crut, tout d'abord, à une mauvaise blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût. Il avait commencé à ricaner. Etait-ce une blague à l'approche de son sixième anniversaire ? Son grand-père lui dit qu'elle était morte d'une maladie incurable. Théo avait alors commencé à faire les gros yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une blague.

Il partit à toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa mère, aussi vite que c'est jambes pouvaient. Il entendit le père de sa mère lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas souffert. Les couloirs de leur manoir ne lui avaient jamais semblés aussi longs. Les larmes lui obstruaient la vue.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle était, la veuille encore, pleine de vie. Il se rappelait lui avoir embrassé la joue avant d'être allé se coucher. Puis le lendemain on lui disait qu'elle était morte d'une maladie ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas réel.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte de la chambre conjugale, Théodore Nott se figea d'horreur : du sang. Partout sur les draps du lit découvert. Elle n'avait pas souffert ? Se fichait-on de lui ?

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête afin de voir Lisa mais celle-ci n'était plus à sa gauche. Il tourna sa tête à gauche puis à droite et il vit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds marcher le long du quai. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir ! Et il se retrouvait seul à nouveau.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était définitivement seul.

Son père, déjà très vieux ne résista pas à la guerre, il était mort quelques minutes seulement, touché par un sort perdu. C'était à ce moment, quand il a vu le corps de son père à terre, qu'il a transplané hors du pays. Ce n'était plus la peine de rester. La seule raison pour laquelle il était venu combattre venait de mourir. C'en était fini pour lui.

A Poudlard, pourtant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être accompagné. Il voulait toujours être seul. Il n'avait besoin que de ses livres pour réviser. Et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, deux ans après la guerre, il ne supportait plus être seul. La solitude ne lui convenait plus. Il avait besoin d'une présence, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne. Il ne s'en était aperçu qu'à ce moment, quand il vit Lisa continuer à marcher, s'éloigner de lui.

Il la rattrapa en quelques secondes puis lui attrapa délicatement le coude. La blonde se retourna et ses yeux fixèrent ceux du vert et argent.

« Reste, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, je ne veux plus être seul. »

Elle le fixa, interdite. L'aigle pleurait presque car elle aussi le ressentait, ce besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui raconter ses maux. Peut-être que leur traumatisme commun s'estomperait.

Alors elle s'assit au bord du quai, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Le brun esquissa un sourire puis s'assit à côté de la jeune Serdaigle.

* * *

_Quelles sont vos impressions ?_  
_Amicalement, Marynes_


End file.
